Gruff Around the Edges (transcript)
Transcript with sunrise at the Edge. Horn blows. Hiccup: startled ''What the-?! ''awakens with a shout in his bed. Astrid sits up suddenly from her bed, welding two knives in battle stance and a bad case of bed hair. Tuffnut: ''the horn Goooood morning, Dragon's Edge! I-I-It's Tuff! 'Ruffnut:' Aaand Ruff! '''Tuffnut: '''Aaand Chicken! ''squawks Tuffnut and Ruffnut: 'In the mooorning! '''Ruffnut: '''Alright folks, now it's time for your weather forecast. Today's it's gonna be freezing cold. ''yawns and walks outside with Toothless. 'Ruffnut: ''And tomorrow will be, well, freezing cold! walks outside as well. Snotlout:'' ''Leave it to you two muttonheads to use the Thunder Ear backwards! Tuffnut: 'Ooor...are we using it ''right-wards? goes in close to the Thunder Ear. 'Tuffnut: '''To inform the masses! ''groans and clutches his head. 'Ruffnut: '''Plus, the earwax on this thing keeps our lips from chapping! ''applies the earwax onto Tuffnut's and her own lips. '''Ruffnut: ''Tuffnut You know, we really should market this. ''comes out and yawns. Tuffnut: 'OK, let's check the old mailbag and see what Terrible Terror Mails came in last night. ''looks to her left and screams in surprise as a groggy and messy-haired Astrid arrives to the scene. 'Ruffnut: '''Oh, here's one for Snotlout! "I miss your snuggles, too." Signed, ''Mommy. 'Snotlout: '''Hey! That's ''private! 'Ruffnut: '''Whoa, this one's addressed to us! "Dear Ruff and Tuff, your cousin Gruffnut is on his way to visit you today..." '''Tuffnut: '''Wait, ''Gruffnut? Gruffnut's coming here?! Today? Oh, no. Look at me. I am a mess. Alright, show's over, I gotta go get ready. to Toothless lying on the floor, surprised by a crashing sound. Tuffnut is sweeping the floor. '''Tuffnut: ''chanting'' Gruff is coming, Gruff is coming, Gruff is coming...Gruffnut's gonna be here any second. This place needs to look nice. Ruffnut ''You wanna help, just a little? '''Ruffnut: '''No. 'Heather: OK...I'm new here. Who is Gruffnut? 'Snotlout: '''He's their cousin. We've never met him, but Tuffnut ''worships the guy. '''Tuffnut: ''scoffing No I ''don't, even if he is a totally awesome world traveler and fearless adventurer. Ruffnut: 'Yeah, you say "traveler," I say "drifter." He just wanders into our lives every few years. '''Tuffnut: '''Hiccup, what do you guys think about me...taking over the reins around here? You know, just while Gruff is around? '''Hiccup: '''Don't you remember what happened last time you were in charge? ''[Flashback to the episode "Reign of Fireworms," where Fireworms were raining down on the Edge. ''Tuffnut: I'm sorry, everything's on fire!'' Flashback ends.] 'Tuffnut: '''To be fair, I was only in co-charge of the island, so I think we all know who's fault ''that really was. looks meaningfully at Ruff. 'Gruffnut: '''Did this island just get 100% more amazing or is it just me? '''Tuffnut: '''Gruffnut! Oh, my hero! Ick, cousin, how are you...friend? ''looks astonishingly like an exact replica of Tuffnut. Ruffnut looks scornfully at Gruffnut. 'Tuffnut: '''Gruffnut, these are the Dragon Riders. Dragon Riders, this...is the Gruffnut. '''Gruffnut: '''Hello everyone, and the always ''fabulous Ruffnut. tries to hug Ruff but she leans away, avoiding it. 'Ruffnut: '''Eh...cousin Gruffnut... '''Hiccup: '''No one mentioned the...family resemblance. ''and Gruff look at each other. 'Tuffnut: '''I don't see it at all. '''Gruffnut: '''Oh, me neither. '''Tuffnut: '''Sooo, cuz...what have you been up to? '''Gruffnut: '''Oh, the usual. Winning my weight in gold. That sort of thing. 'Fishlegs: 'How does one win their weight in gold, exactly? '''Gruffnut: '''Yeah, spear throwing competition. Of course. '''Snotlout: ' Whoa that's a lot of gold. Could I see it? Maybe hold it and caress it? '''Gruffnut: '''Gah, I'm sorry, but I don't have it anymore. '''Ruffnut: ''sarcastically'' 'Ohhh, what a ''surprise. 'Gruffnut: '''Yup, gave it all away to the poor. '''Tuffnut: '''Generosity is only exceeded by your adventure-osity. '''Ruffnut: '''I have an idea...''cuz. Why not show everyone your awesome spear-throwing skills that won you all that gold that you conveniently don't have anymore? kicks the spear Snotlout is leaning against, sending Snotlout to the ground. She catches the spear and throws it to Gruff to catch. Gruff fumbles and struggles to catch it. '''Gruffnut: '''I'd be happy to put on a little exhibition...except that my arm is still injured from...that shipwreck...that darn shipwreck... '''Ruffnut: '''What shipwreck? '''Gruffnut: '''I didn't mention the saving of the sinking shipload of orphans? '''Tuffnut: '''Oh, no. Buried the lead, I guess. 'Cause you're so humble. '''Gruffnut: '''The most. Well, enough about me. Tuff, what have you been doing while I was out winning fortunes and saving orphans and defeating the Kraken? '''Tuffnut: '''Well, uh...I..I-I-I have Chicken! '''Gruffnut: ''smirking Oh-ho. ''cringes audibly. Tuffnut: 'Um... '''Hiccup: '''Hey, Tuffnut, why don't you show Gruffnut around the base-uh...uh around ''your base? '''Gruffnut: ''Your'' base? Whoa. Tuffnut: 'Well, it's not really ''my base...I-I just designed it, built it, run it. C'mon, follow me. We'll give you the grand tour ahead. Ruffnut, escort this chicken to its quarters. to outside. 'Tuffnut: '''The dock is down there. And, uh, there's the stables. '''Gruffnut: '''Oh, and that's where you keep the dragons. And I bet that's well-guarded. '''Tuffnut: '''Eh, not really. Who's gonna steal a dragon? I mean, unless you can fly one, you're not getting very far. '''Gruffnut: '''Right. Of course. Hadn't thought of that. '''Tuffnut: '''Yeah...that's why they put me in charge. I think of things. ''to next to the dome. '''Tuffnut: '''I designed the arena roof to be totally de-tractable. '''Hiccup: ''Re''-tractable. Tuffnut: 'That too, retractable ''and de-tractable. See? You just use this lever. accidentally breaks the lever. Hiccup grunts angrily. to Hiccup's hut. 'Tuffnut: '''And this is where I do all of my inventi-ish-iating. '''Gruffnut: '''Is that a bed over there? '''Tuffnut: '''Yeah, I let Hiccup sleep in here. You know, to guard my inventions. Like ''this one. lifts up the Dragon Fly. 'Tuffnut: '''With this, I can really fly. Like a dragon! I'll give you a little demonstration... '''Hiccup: '''T-Tuffnut, no... ''opens the wings, but the right one goes right through the wooden wall. Hiccup growls angrily. to Tuff holding Inferno. 'Tuffnut: '''This invention is my sword of fire! '''Gruffnut: '''That sounds magnificent! How does it work? '''Tuffnut: '''I'll show you. You just...these...don't.... ''doesn't know how it works, and starts shaking it around. 'Hiccup: '''No no no NO NO NO! ''sword cuts through a fabric covering while on fire, burning a huge hole through it. 'Tuffnut: '''I've been...meaning to do that, actually. 'Cause I needed...better...ventilation in here. Hey! Check this out! ''holds up Hiccup's shield. 'Hiccup: '''Hey-uh, actually, would you mind if I talked to...my ''boss here, for a second? 'Gruffnut: '''Sure, and uh, Tuff, don't be too hard on him. Accidents happen. ''to outside. 'Tuffnut: '''It's going great, am I right? '''Hiccup: '''Uh, ''no. Look, I'm sorry, Tuff. I was trying to help you out, but this is not working. 'Tuffnut: '''What do you mean? Sure it is. ''shield in Tuff's hands accidentally activates and shoots out something. 'Tuffnut: '''Uh... ''sheepishly hands Hiccup back his shield. 'Hiccup: '''You have to tell Gruffnut the truth. ''pokes his head through the hole in the fabric covering made earlier by Tuffnut using Inferno. 'Gruffnut: '''Tell Gruffnut the truth about what? C'mon, no secrets! There's holes in the walls. ''to black, then to the clubhouse. '''Tuffnut: '''OK, fine, I don't actually run the base. '''Gruffnut: '''Tuff, no need to embellish. Everywhere I go, I hear about your heroic exploits. Fighting dragon hunters, saving islands...you don't need to lie to impress me, Tuffnut, because you already have. '''Tuffnut: ''sniffling I wanna say for the record that I am not crying. I just have...a bug in each one of my eyes. In the same place. And it's irritating each of them equally. '''Gruffnut: '''Hey, you know what would be awesome? If the two of you heroes took me on a ride on that dragon of yours. '''Ruffnut: '''What? No. Sorry pal. Look, it's sort of a two-person set up. I don't think all three of us- ''looks at Ruff, begging. Ruff rolls her eyes, sighing. to the air, flying on Barf and Belch. Tuffnut: '''So, what do you think? '''Gruffnut: '''Incredible! A-and I gotta say, flying doesn't seem that hard! Basically, you just lean one way or the other. '''Tuffnut: '''Yeah, that's pretty much it. '''Rufnut: ''sarcastically Oh, sure, yeah, not that hard at all. Anybody can do this''. leans right, causing the dragon to plummet and spin. Gruffnut: 'Oh, OK, whoa... '''Ruffnut: '''Whooohoohoohoo! Yeah! '''Gruffnut: '''Oh my, oh my! '''Tuffnut: '''Take it easy, Ruff. '''Ruffnut: '''What do you mean, "take it easy?" An adventurer like cousin Gruffnut? C'mon, this is tame! ''screams as they almost crash into multiple trees. 'Gruffnut: '''Oh, no! ''and Belch blow up a tree they're about to crash into. to black, then back to the Edge. Barf and Belch land, with Gruffnut looking terrified. Ruffnut takes a look at him, cackling. Gruff stops hyperventilating, then an evil look appears on his face. He chuckles and grabs onto Belch's horns. 'Gruffnut: '''Hey, Tuff and Ruff, thanks for the dragon. ''and Tuff turn around, confused. 'Ruffnut: '''What? '''Tuffnut: '''Huh? '''Gruffnut: '''Ha-ha! ''tries to take off, but Barf, without a rider, causes the entire dragon to fall back down to the ground, throwing Gruff off. Gruff groans in pain. 'Ruffnut: '''What was ''that? Did you just try to steal our dragon?! 'Gruffnut: '''Don't be ridiculous. '''Ruffnut: '''You said, "Thanks for the dragon!" And then took off. '''Gruffnut: '''Yeah? 'Cause I was making a joke! '''Tuffnut: '''Yeah, Ruff, can't you tell when it's a joke? ''and Gruff begin walking away from Ruff. 'Tuffnut: '''Gruff, speaking of jokes, you're always looking for fresh material on your adventures. '''Gruffnut: '''That sounds magnificent! '''Ruffnut: '''Huh...let's keep an eye on cousin Gruffnut. ''to Hiccup and Ruff walking to Hiccup's hut. 'Ruffnut: '''Hiccup, I'm telling you, I saw him go in there. Alone. You know? By himself. ''opens Hiccup's hut to reveal Gruff sneaking up on Toothless. 'Hiccup: '''Excuse me. '''Gruffnut: '''Uh, whoa. ''snarls at Gruff. 'Gruffnut: '''Whoa, hey! '''Hiccup: '''Toothless, easy bud. It's OK. '''Ruffnut: '''Gotchu. '''Gruffnut: '''You sure did. I'm sorry but I just couldn't help taking a closer look at this ''magnificent tail ''device! ''growls and Hiccup and Ruffnut looks at Gruffnut incredulously. '''Ruffnut: '''What?! '''Gruffnut: '''Amazing workmanship, Hiccup! You know, I'm a bit of an inventor myself. '''Ruffnut: ''sarcastically Oh, yeah, right. '''Tuffnut: '''There you are, Gruff! C'mon, I've got the boars greased, pig prime. '''Gruffnut: '''Oh, ha, sorry Hiccup, uh, another time, perhaps? '''Tuffnut: '''Huh, gee, Ruff, I only brought two boars. '''Gruffnut: '''Yeah, you'd get "boar-ed" just watching. Get it? "Boar-ed?" '''Tuffnut: '''Yeah, hahaha! I love it! ''sighs sadly. to sunrise next morning. and Ruffnut are back at the Thunder Ear. Tuffnut: '''Goooood morning Dragon's Edge! It's Tuff...aaand... '''Ruffnut: '''Ruff. Aaand... '''Tuffnut: '''Wait, where's Gruffnut? '''Ruffnut: ''gasps Gruffnut's not here? ''sarcastically ''Oh, what a shock! Oh wait, no, no it's not. 'Cause that's his thing. He just blows into town and before anyone can get ''too close, he slithers off like the snake that he is! Tuffnut: 'No, way! We boar-bonded last night. I-I'm sure he just overslept. I'm gonna go find Gruffnut and when I do, you're gonna owe him a ''big apology. to the stables. 'Gruffnut: '''C'mon, girl. Take the yummy fishy! ''tries to lure Stormfly with fish. Gruff accidentally trips over a bucket. 'Gruffnut: '''Ow! Ew... '''Tuffnut: '''There you are! '''Gruffnut: '''Tuffnut! You're supposed to be doing your morning show right now. '''Tuffnut: '''Ha! We both are! C'mon, let's go. I can't wait to see the look on Ruff's face when she sees that you- ''starts coughing. 'Gruffnut: '''Yeah, see, I'm not-I'm not-I'm not feeling great this morning. Maybe tomorrow? We can do tomorrow. ''looks at Stormfly eating up the fish from the floor and back to Gruff on the ground. 'Tuffnut: '''Wait...What are those fish for...? Please tell me you're not trying to bribe Stormfly so you could ride her. '''Gruffnut: '''Ha! Haha, of course not! ''throws the bucket at his head. 'Gruffnut: '''Look, I just wanted to take a quick spin! I-I kinda got dragon fever after riding Barf and Belch, so I thought- ''turns around and looks at Gruff suspiciously. 'Gruffnut: '''Oh...never mind. What are we doing here, cousin? You know I'm lying, I know I'm lying. '''Tuffnut: '''That's a lot of lying... '''Gruffnut: '''I didn't actually win my weight in gold throwing spears. So, I owe a lot of gold to some very dangerous men, Tuffnut. I need one of your dragons to pay them off. '''Tuffnut: '''Gruffnut, I looked up to you. You're my role model! You're my hero. '''Gruffnut: '''Yeah, all side holes. Usually disappointing. Anyway, gotta go! '''Tuffnut: '''Hey! Uh-uh-uh. I don't think so. '''Gruffnut: '''Tuff, you couldn't take me when we were kids. What makes you think you can take me now? '''Tuffnut: '''You know what, come to think of it, I don't have to. Stormfly's not gonna let any old stranger fly her outta here. None of our dragons would. '''Gruffnut: '''You've got me. Dead to rights. Oh. I dunno what came over me. I'm just so ashamed. ''starts crying. 'Tuffnut: '''Oh...c'mon...It's not that bad. You know what they say, forgiveness is a dish best served freezing cold! '''Gruffnut: '''Oh, cousin! You are one of a kind. Well, almost. Look! A rainbow! '''Tuffnut: '''What? A rainbow?! ''looks, and Gruffnut hits him over his head. He chuckles. to black, then to Tuffnut tied up next to a rock in a cave. He starts to wake up and realizes Gruffnut switched their clothes. 'Tuffnut: '''GRUFFNUT! ''to the Edge. Ruffnut yawns, Astrid sharpens her axe. '''Gruffnut: ''Tuffnut's clothing Bad news, everyone! Gruffnut, yeah, Gruffnut had some place ''really awesome he had to. And so now he's gone. For, a while. Ruffnut: 'I told you so. '''Gruffnut: '''Oh, yeah, you did. Tell me what? '''Ruffnut: '''That he would do what he always does. Show up. Get you to worship him again. And then disappear. '''Gruffnut: '''Well, why ''wouldn't I-uh...Why wouldn't worship him? Gruffnut is awesome. 'Ruffnut: '''No he isn't! He's a ''phony. 'Gruffnut: '''Uh...maybe he ''is a phony, but he's smart enough to fool people, that's their fault! 'Hiccup: '''What? '''Gruffnut: '''Uh..I, uh...oh. I mean, that's something Gruffnut would say. Not me, Tuffnut. Now, you've given me a lot to think about. So I...I guess I, Tuffnut, will go. Think about it. '''Fishlegs: '''Juuust when you thought Tuffnut couldn't get any weirder. ''to Gruffnut leaving and Chicken squawking suspiciously. to Tuffnut in the cave, still tied up. 'Tuffnut: '''OK, you can do this, Tuffnut. Just dislocate your shoulder, and you will slip right out of these ropes. One, two, threEEE-AHHH! ''slams into the wall next to him and yells in pain. 'Tuffnut: '''OH! ''That did not work! Because...I needed a running start! OK, here we are. runs into the wall. 'Tuffnut: '''OHHH-OWWW! That is no good. ''to the stables. 'Gruffnut: '''Hookfang! Heh, it's me, Tuffnut. Your old buddy. You don't mind if I take you for a little spin, do ya? ''throws a fish at Hookfang. He eats it up. Gruffnut tries to give another fish to Hookfang, but Chicken squawks behind him. Hookfang is startled and breathes fire onto Gruffnut. Gruffnut runs away from the stables, screaming. Chicken, still suspicious, goes after Gruffnut. to Gruffnut feeding Meatlug rocks. 'Gruffnut: '''Well, guess I'll settle for a Gronckle. Hopefully they'll pay me by the pound! ''mounts Meatlug, but Chicken comes to peck him. 'Gruffnut: '''Gah, get out of here! Stop! ''gets annoyed and bucks Gruffnut off. 'Gruffnut: '''Dummy beak bird. ''spits some of her lava near Gruffnut and he runs away. Meatlug snarls suspiciously at him. to Tuffnut's cave. 'Tuffnut: '''OK. ''crashing sound is heard and Tuffnut yells and groans in pain. 'Tuffnut: '''No, dislocating my hip doesn't work either. Time for the ankles. ''Night Terror appears. 'Tuffnut: '''Uh...c'mere little guy! Do you know Smidvarg? He and I are tight buddies from way back. Quick question, how are you with knots? ''to the dome. 'Fishlegs: '''Excuse me, has someone been feeding Meatlug feltzfard again? You ''know how it bloats her! 'Hiccup: '''Looks like we need someone to take your patrol shift. Any volun- '''Gruffnut: '''Uh, we'll do it! We'll do it. '''Ruffnut: '''We ''what? 'Snotlout: '''Who are you, and what have you done with the real Tuffnut. '''Gruffnut: '''What, what is that supposed to mean? '''Snotlout: '''No offense, you just don't volunteer very...well, ''ever. 'Gruffnut: '''Oh, yeah! I mean, you're right. But now that, uh, that Gruffnut jerk is gone I think Ruff and I could use a little us time. Right, sis? I missed ya. '''Ruffnut: '''You had me at "that Gruffnut jerk." Hey, what if macey comes along, too? '''Gruffnut: '''Uh, no-no thanks. '''Ruffnut: '''Huh? '''Gruffnut: '''I mean, maybe ''you should get to carry Macey for a change. Right? to Hiccup's hut. 'Hiccup: '''Huh, oh, the things I do, over- ''is interrupted by Tuffnut's screams. He flies on deck holding on to the Night Terror. '''Tuffnut: '''Hiccup! '''Hiccup: '''You! '''Tuffnut: '''Yes. Me! Thanks for the ride, Peggy. C'mon, get. '''Hiccup: '''What are you doing back here? '''Tuffnut: '''Uh, I live here. '''Hiccup: '''Oh, no you don't! I don't know what you've conned Tuffnut into, but no way, Gruffnut. '''Tuffnut: '''Hiccup, I'm not Gruffnut, I'm Tuffnut! '''Hiccup: '''Yeah, sure you are. You do a very good Tuffnut impression. I think I know one of my best friends when I see him. '''Tuffnut: ''gasps Hiccup! We're best friends?! Really? Even though I almost burned down the whole island that one time, and also, once released the Skrill...crushed you under a bunch of logs and the stones...? '''Hiccup: '''Tuffnut! It really ''is you! Which...means that Ruffnut's out on patrol with Gruffnut pretending to be you! to the air with Ruff and Gruff flying Barf and Belch. Gruff cannot fly Belch straight. Gruffnut: 'Whoa, the air's pretty rough, huh? ''looks at Gruffnut suspiciously. 'Ruffnut: '''Mm-hm. '''Gruffnut: '''Oh, look! Suddenly, a ship! '''Ruffnut: '''I don't recognize it. Should we take a look? '''Gruffnut: '''S-sure, whatever you think. '''Ruffnut: '''Whatever ''I think? flies the dragon upwards. 'Gruffnut: '''Whoa, whoa, oh dear. '''Ruffnut: '''OK, that's it! What are you trying to pull, ''Gruffnut? 'Gruffnut: '''Gruffnut? What are you...talking about, sister? '''Ruffnut: '''The real Tuffnut never cares what I think. While I'm at it, he wouldn't volunteer us for this mission. And he would never. ''Ever! Let me carry Macey! 'Gruffnut: '''Well, what do you know? I always said you were the smarter twin. '''Ruffnut: '''Flattery has no effect on me, mainly because I never hear any. So cut the sheep dip, and tell me who's on that boat down there. '''Gruffnut: '''You wouldn't understand. '''Ruffnut: '''It's people you owe money to, right? You wanna trade them Barf and Belch to pay off your stupid debt. '''Gruffnut: '''OK, whoa. Seriously, you ''are the smarter twin. 'Ruffnut: '''Not gonna happen! '''Gruffnut: '''Don't make me do this the hard way, Ruffnut. '''Ruffnut: '''I do ''everything the hard way! 'Gruffnut: '''Down, dragon! '''Ruffnut: '''No...you...don't! ''two struggle for control as they plummet towards the ship. 'Ruffnut: '''You are ''not good enough for the Nut name! 'Hiccup: '''There they are! '''Tuffnut: '''This is my fault! For not listening to Ruff. I could I be so ''stupid! I have to make this up to her. It's time for ballista nut! jumps off of Toothless. 'Hiccup: '''Tuff! No no NO! '''Tuffnut: '''Here I come! ''and Gruff fight in mid-air. Tuffnut accidentally whizzes past them instead of landing on Barf and Belch. 'Tuffnut: '''No! '''Gruffnut: '''Be honest. That was hilarious. ''slams into Gruffnut from behind, using the cloth from Dragon Fly to fly back. 'Tuffnut: '''Back in action! Be honest. That was painful. ''gets up, prepared to fight. 'Tuffnut: '''Oh, yeah. Oh yeah. ''two start fist fighting. 'Tuffnut: '''Ow, ow! My ankle, my ankle! '''Gruffnut: '''Ow, you dislocated my hip! Hurts more than I imagine! ''two continue to fight. 'Gruffnut: '''Chinese finger move! ''tries to hit Tuffnut, but Tuff slams Gruff with the flight suit. 'Tuffnut: '''Flight suit! Flight suit! ''flight suit falls onto the back of the dragon. 'Gruffnut: '''Give me that! '''Tuffnut: '''No no no no no! ''throws the flight suit off Barf and Belch. 'Tuffnut: '''Nahhhhh! ''dragon approaches the ship quickly. 'Ruffnut: '''Hey! C'mon guys, work with me here! ''dragon hunters see Barf and Belch approaching. 'Dragon Hunter 1: '''Fire! ''Hunter 2 fires a chain at Barf and Belch. Toothless blasts it away just in time. 'Hiccup: '''I can't risk hitting Tuffnut. ''and Gruff continue to fight. 'Tuffnut: '''I used to look up to you. ''shoves Tuffnut to the edge. 'Tuffnut: '''Ah! No no no no! '''Gruffnut: '''Let me give you another chance. Agh! ''shines Macey into Gruffnut's eyes. 'Gruffnut: '''Ow-ow-ow-ow! ''and Gruff fight, and Gruff pushes Tuff to the left wing. 'Tuffnut: '''Help! '''Ruffnut: '''Tuff! ''lifts his wing to let Tuff slide onto his back again. Gruffnut puts his foot on Tuffnut's chest, chuckling triumphantly. '''Tuffnut: ''Ruffnut Macey me! ''throws Macey to Tuffnut. He blocks Gruffnut's punch. 'Gruffnut: '''Ow! Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! ''swings Macey at Gruff and launches him to Barf's wing. Ruff directs the dragon so that Gruff falls off. 'Gruffnut: '''Oh no. Whoa! '''Tuffnut: '''Thanks, sis. '''Ruffnut: '''You got it, bro. ''lands on top of a Dragon Hunter. 'Gruffnut: '''Oh, hey guys! The dragon thing, it's, guh...it end up being more compli...ah, how 'bout that gold I owe ya? What do you say we go double or nothing, huh? Oh no. ''and Belch pick up Gruff off the ship. A Dragon Hunter yells angrily. to sunrise at the Edge. 'Tuffnut: '''Goooood morning Dragon's Edge! It's Tuff! '''Ruffnut: '''And Ruff! '''Tuffnut: '''And Chicken! '''Ruffnut: '''In the mornings! With our special guest, Hiccup Haddock! '''Hiccup: '''Hi-hi there. '''Tuffnut: '''Oooh, Sir Talks-a-lot. OK, enough about you. How ''great were we yesterday? 'Hiccup: '''Uh, you were very great. You saved Barf and Belch from being sold by Gruffnut. And, uh, I was very impressed that despite everything he did, you still rescued him. '''Ruffnut: '''Well, he ''is family. 'Tuffnut: '''And he still had my helmet. '''Ruffnut: '''That too. '''Hiccup: '''Speaking of which, where is Gruffnut? '''Ruffnut: '''Oh, we decided he should have a ''real adventure for a change. and Tuff cackle. to the cave. Gruffnut holds a spear in his hands. 'Gruffnut: '''This won't be so bad. At least I have-I have shelter. ''backs up into a Catastrophic Quaken. It wakes up and chases a screaming Gruffnut away. The Quaken snarls at him. 'Gruffnut: '''IT WAS A GIANT-AHHH! ''to black. Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts